The Adventures of Siebolds Family
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: Series of one-shots of Siebolds family. Contains SieboldxOC LucianxOC and GrimsleyxOC
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone! I've been daydreaming a lot lately about some one-shots of SieboldxLiliana when they get married. This has nothing to do with To Love and Rescue! I have other plans for that story and I'm not going to spoil them to you guys! Also will include a little bit of MarissaxGrimsley and AmeilaxLucian. But first I'll do an introduction about them. Enjoy!**

It was a peaceful winter morning in Lumious City. Everyone was in a swell mood as it snowed. In the middle of the city just a few blocks away from Prism Tower was large mansion the home of Siebold of the Elite Four and his family. Siebold lived with his wife Liliana and their twins Yasmin and Jeffery. Both had blonde hair like their father but had teal eyes and a star shaped birthmark on their right ears like their mother and were 6 years old.

Siebold and Liliana loved their children as much as they loved each other. However, they couldn't spend much time with them since Siebold had to work at a restaurant and work as an Elite Four member on his days off and Liliana worked as a member of the Pokémon rescue squad to rescue and care for injured Pokémon and if it wasn't bad enough Liliana had to record her music and work on her clothing line since she was also a well-known singer and clothing designer.

There was also one thing that held Liliana back from doing her jobs. After giving birth to the twins she became very frail and sickly making it hard for her to do her jobs and care for the children at the same time. Siebold didn't mind of this though. Whenever Liliana fell ill he was always by her side taking days off work despite Liliana's protests that she could take care of herself. Whenever Liliana was able to convince him that she would be okay Siebold often left her in the caring hands of her older sisters and their husbands.

Liliana's older sisters Marissa and Amelia or Mary and Ame for short lived in the mansion as well with their husbands Grimsley and Lucian. Marissa and Grimsley had only 1 child and that was their daughter Tatiana who was 15 years old. Amelia and Lucian had 3 children of their own. The eldest being their son Benjamin who was 20 and was working on becoming a Pokémon ranger, their daughter Tahira who was a top coordinator and 18 years old, and their youngest daughter Elizabeth who was 16 and a Pokémon fashion designer.

Siebold didn't have any issues with his sisters- in law. They were kind-hearted just like his wife and they looked out for her no matter what. However he did have an issue with Grimsley. Since Liliana had a deep fear of Ghost-Type Pokémon Grimsley liked to let his Ghost-Type Pokémon roam around the mansion causing Liliana to let out a scream whenever she encountered one of them. Liliana had a disliking to that as well. They often had to get Grimsley to put them away since the twins had inherited Liliana's fear as well.

Other than the Ghost-Type Pokemon being around Siebold loved his family. These are a few one-shots about their adventures.

**Read and Review please!**


	2. Relaxing Days

**Okay guys this took me a long time to figure out how to write this but I finally got it. This is when Siebold, Amelia, Marissa and Grimsley are gone with the kids leaving Lucian and Liliana alone together. There will be no romance between them! Enjoy! I don't own pokemon!**

It was a beautiful summer afternoon in Lumious City. At the mansion Liliana was in her study looking through her schedules for the next few weeks. Lucian was in the library reading a book as usual. Siebold had taken to the kids to the park a few minutes ago with Amelia, Marissa and Grimsley coming along to help him keep an eye on them. He had forced Liliana to stay home and relax since she had worked herself nearly to collapsing during the week and Lucian had decided to keep her company in the empty mansion.

Liliana sighed looking at her desk that was covered with papers. Siebold would disapprove of her looking through her schedules instead of relaxing like she was suppose to, but with more pokemon needing to be rescued and cared for and with her new album and clothing line coming out in a few weeks it was hard to take time off and relax. A small tap on her head broke Liliana out of her thoughts and she looked up to see Lucian standing in front of her desk with the same calm look on his face.

"Liliana you've been in here for an hour. Take a break and relax at the parlor for a while. Even though Siebold forced you to take 2 days off from your work he did it so that you could relax a little. Looking through you schedules is not relaxing in my opinion. Please it would be better for your health if you do relax during your days off." Lucian said as he held out his hand to get her to stand up from her chair.

"As usual you're always right Lucian. But I can't help it. My album and clothing line are coming out soon and I need to be on top of things till then." Liliana said with an exasperated look on her face.

"Still as busy as you may be you must relax during your days off. Now come on." Lucian said still holding out his hand.

"Oh alright." Liliana sighed taking the hand and walking with her brother-in-law to the parlor where they were served tea and biscuits.

"You know you're very lucky to have husband like Siebold. He looks out for you and makes sure you work and relax at the same time." Lucian said as Liliana took a small sip of her tea.

"I agree with you Lucian. I love Siebold and the kids so much. But because of my busy schedules I can barely spend time with them unless if I'm really sick like I was last month." Liliana sighed at the memory.

"At least you have tomorrow off. That way you can spend time with the family and relax at the same time." Lucian reassured her with a grin.

"You're so right." Liliana said before the duo started laughing.

Lucian couldn't help but smile at his youngest sister-in-law. She was kind-hearted just like his wife and strong at the same time. He was lucky that he could consider her as sister now that he and Amelia were married. Liliana was like a little sister to him. He looked out for her and took care of her when she got sick whenever Siebold wasn't able to.

When they first met Lucian thought that she was a cocky girl who acted calm and collective whenever her parents weren't around. But then that all changed when he met her pokemon. He had never seen pokemon so friendly and affectionate before in his life. Amelia had told him it was from all the years Liliana had treated them with love and kindness and asking for nothing in return.

Of course he laughed when he saw Liliana get spooked by a ghost-type for the first time in front of him. Ghost-types just didn't suit her well so he often made sure that Grimsley would put away his ghost-type pokemon whenever Liliana and her kids were home.

"Lucian?" Liliana asked waving a hand in front of his face snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about something." Lucian said blinking a few times before smiling at Liliana.

"About what, if you don't mind me asking?" Liliana asked looking at him curiously.

"You." He answered as Liliana stared at him surprised.

"What about me?' She pressed further trying to get out of her confusion.

"About the memories in our past." The lavender-haired man said while looking at the dark-hair woman.

"Those were some really good memories." She said as she leaned back on the couch they were sitting in.

"Indeed and there's more to come in the future." Lucian said as he stroked Liliana's hair.

A few minutes later Liliana yawned which didn't go unnoticed by Lucian who smiled wearily at her.

"Why don't you to your room and take a nap? It will do you some good since you were in your study the whole day." He suggested while Liliana smiled tiredly at him.

"I guess it sounds like a good idea. I'll do it. Nighty night." Liliana said as she stood up and went to the room that she and Siebold shared.

With that Lucian was alone reading his book while Liliana slept. After an hour he got bored and went to the library to put the book away.

'I'd better go check up on Liliana,' He thought as he went to the room she shared with Siebold finding her fast asleep.

Gently he ran his fingers through her hair being careful not to wake her up. Siebold was lucky to have her as a wife and he lucky to have her as a sister-in-law.

"Life does good things." He muttered to himself as he sat down on a nearby chair.

A few hours later Siebold, Marissa, Amelia and Grimsley came in the mansion with the kids and found it surprisingly quiet.

'I hope Liliana isn't in her study. I told her to relax,' Siebold thought to himself as he walked to Liliana's study.

When he got there to his relief she wasn't there. Siebold then decided to go to their shared room to see if she was taking a nap. When he opened the door he wasn't surprised to see Liliana asleep in bed but he was surprised that Lucian was asleep in chair next to their bed. Gently Siebold shook Lucian awake.

"What that? Oh you're back!" Lucian exclaimed as he jumped out of the chair.

"Shh!" Siebold hissed pointing to Liliana who was still asleep.

"Oh sorry!" Lucian whispered sheepishly as they left the room to let Liliana rest in peace.

"What did you two do while we were gone?" Siebold asked as they walked to the parlor.

"We were just having some bonding time over a little bit of tea?" the lavender-haired man said with a smile.

"Are you sure about that?" The blond asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"I'm sure. She'll tell you once she wakes up." Lucian laughed while walking ahead of the taller male.

'Note to self take the whole family out instead of leaving Liliana alone with someone," Siebold thought to himself as he rushed to catch up to the lavender-haired male.

**Now this was too cute! Not bad for the first one-shot of this story. The next one-shot is coming out soon! Read and Review Please!**


End file.
